Goku's Legacy
by The Masked Otaku
Summary: An AU fanfic. It takes place right after The Cell Games and is about how everyone feels now that Gokus gone. If ya like Goku and Gohan ya gotta check this fic out. And Yes there are fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Its not the same

Goku's Legacy  
  
Authors notes: This takes place after Goku leaves. And Chi-Chi is about to have Goten. While Gohan still trains but misses his father.  
  
Chapter 1: Its not the same  
  
After Goku had left from the Cell games everyone was still in some sorrow. Though they knew it was for the best and after awhile got over the pity but still had some in there hearts. Chi-Chi tried but still couldn't live an easy life without Goku. She did have Ox-King and Gohan which made her feel better. Gohan on the other hand had a hard time living without a father who had always been there. He was happy allot but was almost always was wondering about Goku. Though he didn't dwell on it 24 hours a day it bugged him. Chi-Chi never noticed and Gohan thought if he told her she'd worry too much. Krillin was his main source of information on his father.   
  
Gohan had been outside training when Chi-Chi yelled "Gohan time for dinner." He flew back before Chi-Chi could even go back in. "Well looks like someone hungry." She said walking back to her cooking. Gohan smiled and followed. "So are you going to do your studies tonight?" Chi-Chi asked as she put the food on the table. "Yea" Gohan sighed. When they finished Gohan went to his room. He started searching for his books in his closet. Then something fell and hit his head. "Ow." he muttered. He picked up the thing that fell. It was a framed picture of him and Goku before the fight with Cell. He took a deep sorrowful sigh then put it away. He brought out his books on his desk. He started to do his work then sat back. "Man I can't work." Gohan thought to himself. He got up, opened the window, and flew out. As soon as he was about 50 feet away Chi-Chi came in. "Gohan I made y- Gohan? Gohan?" She said confused. She noticed the open window and went over to it. She saw him right before he disappeared in the clouds. Then leaned against the window "What am I gonna do with him?"  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation Bulma was working on building a new machine. Vegeta was training in a new training room built by Bulma. All the weights where of best quality and fit for him personally. "Lets see.. the compressed circuit goes here. And the nuclear transformer goes here.." Bulma talked herself through the connection of wires. "Ok.. steady Bulma.. don't cut the other wires." Suddenly Trunks started crying making Bulma loose her concentration and breaking the generator. Bulma sighed as she got up and went to him. This had always happened when she was close to finishing something. She wondered if Trunks had a sixth sense and just wanted to get on her nerves. "Trunks what's wrong?" She asked picking him up. "There there. That's better." She went to the kitchen to feed her little saiya-jin. "Well this looks like that last of it." Bulma got out five baby food cans. "Her you go Trunks. Trunks reached for it and gulped it down. Afterwords she went to Vegeta while he was training. "Vegeta I need you to watch Trunks I'm going to the store to pick up some more baby food." Bulma told him while getting her purse and car keys. "What!?" Vegeta shouted dropping his weights. "God Vegeta its not that hard. Here's the list on what to do and Trunk's stuff. Even you should be able to do this. Besides you never spend anytime with your son. Try and be a better father for once." She replied and left before Vegeta could say anything else. Vegeta continued training with Trunks close by. "Stupid women. Its her job to watch the brat. I don't even know why I stay in this hell hole." Trunks looked around at all the high-tech equipment as his father mumbled on and trained. After awhile Vegeta finished and walked toward Trunks while wiping sweat off his head with a towel. As he was walking he slipped on Trunks toy and fell on his head. Trunks started to laugh outloud. Vegeta got a little pissed off. He was about to yell at Trunks but got up and ignored the fall instead. He pulled Trunks up by his belt and walked only a few steps before he cried again. Vegeta knew he wanted the toy so he grabbed a diffrent on from the table. Trunks inspected it then was satisfied. Vegeta put him in his play pen and had a robot look after Trunks while he rested.  
  
At the Kame house Master Roshi was listening to music while reading a magazine outside. Krillin was looking out of the windowsill wondering about android #18. He had thought about her allot since the Cell games. Then he saw Gohan in the distance. He walked out side, thats when master Roshi noticed him. Gohan landed in front of Krillin. "Hey Gohan! Waz up?" Krillin asked. "Nothing much just wanted to visit." Gohan said smiling. "Gohan its good to see you again." Master Roshi said waving and still in his chair. "Hi" Gohan replied waving back. Yamcha had been inside watching TV when he heard there voices and came out. "Hey Gohan." yamacha greeted "Hi." Gohan replied. "Comon in." Him and Krillin followed. "Hey wait for me." Master Roshi shouted. He rushed to the house but slammed into the screen door that just closed. He slid down a little then rushed in. As they where eating some cake Master Roshi mentioned the next tournament. "So Yamcha when are you gonna register for the tournament?" He asked "Tournament?" Gohan asked. "Yea. It a yearly tournament kinda like a warm uip for the big one." Krillin replied. Gohan looked back having no clue about it. "I can't believe you haven't heard. I've already signed up. But Yamcha keeps forgetting." Yamcha laughed while scratching the back of his head. Gohan looked down in pity wishing his dad was here so they could enter together. Krillin noticed "Hey Gohan whats wrong?" Gohan sighed. "Krillin what was my dad like at my age?" Everyone looked at Gohan. He had never blurted out a question about his father from nowhere. But then again Goku was dead for good. "Well he was allot like you in a way." Krillin explained trying to tell Gohan without getting him even more depressed. "He was strong and very dependent. I don't know too much about him before we meet but we trained all the time under Master Roshi. At first I thought he was sucidal because he tested the limits of his strength so much but as he grew older I accepted it as some super human power." Gohan had to try and stifle a laugh. "That is until when Raditz came. But he was taking on every obstical trying to find his grandfathers dragonball. It seems just like yesterday when he was fighting Piccolo Damino or Tien in the tournaments. Evil seemed to evolve around him and we knew we had to protect others even in the toughtest circumstances. But through it all when ever you where with him you knew everything was going to be all right." He saw Gohan getting more depressed. "Krillin you idot." He thought to himself wishing he hadn't said that last thing. Then he tried to cheer Gohan up. "He had an huge appetite." Gohan laughed a little saying "Oh yea." He looked outside and it was still early but needed to get home quickly. Gohan stood up. "I need to get going or my mom fuss at me for not doing my studies." "Well see ya. Hope to see you at the tournament." Krillin said. "Bye" Master Roshi and Yamcha added. "Thanks again." Gohan waved as he flew off. "Man I hope Gohan feels better." Krillin signed. "Well by the way your going at it you may as well give him a shirt say 'my fathers dead'." Yamacha said. "Oh shut up." Krillin glared back. "Oolong could have done a better job!" "Hey!! What do ya mean by that?!" Oolong itterupted. He had been in the kitchen cleaning up. "I don't see you saying anything over there." "Maybe because he didn't ask!" Yamacha ingored Oolong. "Hey Hold It!!!" Master Roshi shouted. "Look fighting doesn't get us anywhere. Whats done is done. I don't think we should mention many things about Goku unless where asked and even then we shouldn't mention many things. Gohan right now is going through a difficult stage. The kids father just died. Sure we miss Goku but Gohan is his son and is closser to him than all of us combined even Chi-Chi. Gohan feels lonely without Goku, who has always been there. I would just give Gohan some time. I could tell he's very upset." "Yea I guess your right." Krillin said then turned to the window which he was leaning against and thought to himself "We've all suffered from the battle with Cell. Man Goku you've got one amazing kid. I wish you where here right now." 


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and tournament regis...

Chapter 2: Memories and tournament registration Gohan saw the sun near the horizon then realized he really needed to get home. He charged up to Super Saiya-Jin 2 and flew as fast as he could.  
A few tears ran down his eyes as memories of his father went through his head. He knew Gokus choice was for the best but was hard to accept. When he first heard that Goku wasn't coming home he thought he could handle it and it be OK. But as the weeks past it was unbearable. He realized what life without his father was like. He would train and play around which made him happy but at night he thought about it deeply. He at least could wander around in the forest and stuff without being depressed. In about 2 minutes Gohan reached his house and turned back to normal form. He snuck in through the window silently.  
It didn't help much Chi-Chi was right in the kitchen. "So where were you?" She asked. Gohan was surprised when he heard her voice and lost his balance falling. "Uhh.. just out flying around." Gohan replied getting up. "I swear I'll never understand teenagers." Chi-Chi whispered loudly.  
Gohan relaxed knowing his mother wouldn't question him more. He started on his homework. He was done in about a half an hour. It was getting darker as the sun set in the horizon. He gazed out his window looking at it. The radiance of it seemed endless. After awhile of him staring his stomach grumbled. "Man am I hungry." He got up and went to the kitchen.  
As he got some food Chi-Chi came in. "Hey Gohan." Chi-Chi said. "Yea." Gohan responded still eating. "Just to let you know grandpas coming over tomorrow." She told him. "Really thats great! Oh yea by the way mom-" "Yes?" Chi-Chi asked looking at him. Gohan looked down knowing him mom didn't like the thought "Can I enter the tournament thats coming up?" She thought about it for a second. ".........Ok... as long as you use part of the money to buy a new computer to help you study." "OK!" Gohan finished his food and then rushed to his room to get out some money he had saved up. Gohan was really surprised that his mom let him enter. He then put the money on the desk and took a hot shower. Once he was done he came out with clean clothes on wiping his face. He went back to his room and stared off in the sky again. Chi-Chi peeked in, smiled for a bit trying to think what was going through Gohans head, then walked by. Gohan then drifted to sleep. The next morning Gohan woke up to the sound of birds outside his window. The air was cool and crisp. Chi-Chi was just getting up as well. Gohan decided to go and take a walk. He got on his gi and headed toward the door. "See ya mom. I'm going out for a bit." Gohan yelled. "Gohan!" Chi-Chi said harshly and looked at him in a mean way... but then relaxed. "Be back in about 30 minutes." Gohan smiled.   
He ran to the forest hopping from to tree to tree. He came to some huge boulders and started his morning training. He lifted them up, threw them in the air, and jumped up breaking it into pieces with his bare hands. He landed down followed by tons of small stones that neatly laid down on each other. He looked toward a huge rock formation and yelled "Kamehameha!".  
Once his blast hit it a bigger than normal explosion occurred. Gohan was blinded by the dust. Once the it cleared Gohan was standing there all dirty. He took his hands down and saw his blast made a deep crater. "Oops. I guess I over did it a little." Gohan said to himself sort of smiling.  
After training he walked along the woods leading to a creek. "Ah yes now I can get a drink and wash up at the same time." Gohan thought to himself. He washed off his hand then cupped his hands to get a drink. The water tasted really refreshing. He took off his clothes and jumped in. He came to the surface shaking water from his hair. "Ah the waters perfect." He thought as he dove under again.  
As he swam under water as lots of tiny fish passed him. He looked around at his surroundings. A huge fish came around the corner. Him and Gohan met face to face. The fish recognized him (You know how Goku and Gohan always hunted for huge fish) and swam away fast. Gohan looked at him confused. He came up to the surface again for air. He went over to a waterfall near him. He washed out dirt in his hair and rinsed his face off.   
As he came out he shook his head. Gohan went to his cloths and noticed from his watch he still had some time left. So he decided to have some fun. He went to the top of the waterfall and dived down to the bottom. "Wo hoo." He smiled.  
After about 5 more jumps he got out and put his cloths on. He flew around drying himself off. He saw the apple tree him and Goku used to go to. He dropped down and grabbed an apple. As he flew up again he saw the whole in it that Goku stared at that one time before the Cell games. He wondered how that hole got there, he would never guess it was himself. Gohan decided to forget about it and munched on his apple while flying. He arrived at his house while Chi-Chi was ready to call him in. "I was wondering where you where." "Sorry." Gohan smiled innocently. He went inside and changed his cloths, since his gi was so dirty.  
As soon as he finished dressing the Ox-King came up in his car. "Hello." He greeted them opening the door. "Hi dad." Chi-Chi said happily. Ox-King put a load of presents down on the table. "Oh dad you didn't have to get anything for us." "Oh its just some small gifts." "Hi grandpa." Gohan greeted "Hi Gohan." Ox-King replied. "Here I got something for you." He gave Gohan nearly half of the presents. "Here you go Gohan." "Wow thanks." Gohan smiled hoping it wasn't all books. Then like Ox-King just read his mind he whispered to him "Its not all books there is some training stuff there." Gohan smiled even more. He put the stuff in his room real quick then they all ate lunch.  
During lunch Gohan and Ox-King talked about the tournament. Amazingly Chi-Chi didn't seem to care. They did talk about other stuff though.  
After lunch Chi-Chi cleaned the dishes. "So Gohan do you want to go register for the tournament. I can drive you there, its not that far." Ox-King offered. "Can I mom?" Gohan pleaded. "All right just be back soon." She replied. "Yes. Thanks mom." Gohan seemed to almost yell then went to get his money. Him and the Ox-King left. "Thanks grandpa." Ox-King just nodded and smiled in response. "So how long will it take to get there." Gohan asked. "About 30 minutes with this car." 30 minutes later they arrived. Ox-King and Gohan got out and headed toward the register counter. "Wow I didn't realized it was this big." Gohan said. He saw a big poster with Mr. Satan saying he will be at the tournament. Since everyone thought he beat Cell a whole bunch of people where crowded around it.  
Gohan went up to the main register counter. "May I help you sir." The man asked. "Ughh yea sign me up for the tournament. Here's the money." The man lowered his sunglasses looking at Ox-King like "Is he serious?" The Ox-King gave him a glare. "Ok." The man replied to Gohan. "You just need to fill this out." Gohan quickly filled out all the information that was needed and handed it to the man. He skimmed in lightly. "Here's your pass and the tournament information is in the packet." "Thanks." Gohan replied leaving. Him and Ox-King got in the car and left.   
"Thanks this would have taken me awhile since I wouldn't be able to fly in the city." Gohan thanked his grandfather for the millionth time. "You know I'm always happy to help. Besides I have nothing else to do. Plus I don't want to see you miss this. It should be fun." "Now that I'm thinking about it I've had a hundred battles but I haven't been in a single tournament." Gohan kinda laughed.  
As they reached the edge of the city Gohan caught spot of a robber holding someone at gun point. "Grandpa stop the car." The Ox-King put on the brakes "Whats wrong Gohan?" He asked. "I'll be right back. I thought I... saw something." He got out of the car and ran down a ways then turned into the alley.  
The robber had a gun pointed toward and nervous rich looking man. Gohan had a mad face. The robber noticed him and yelled "Hey kid get lost." Gohan smirked and walked toward him. "What.. are you crazy? Do you want to get yourself killed?" The robber pointed the gun at him. "You better scram before I shoot." Gohan stopped. The robber smiled. "Thats better now get out of here runt before I change my mind."  
The nervous man looked at Gohan like he didn't know what he was getting himself into. "Try me." Both looked at Gohan like he was even more crazy. "All right kid you've pushed me too far." The robber yelled as he shot the gun (it was silenced so thats why no one else heard it.) Gohan grabbed the bullet quickly. Then he held it up. The robbers mouth dropped as the rich man looked with his eyes wide open. "B-But h-how?" The robber asked. He backed away a couple steps then ran for his life. "Be right back" Gohan told the rich man.  
He seemed to disappear and reappear infront of the robber. The robber eyes widened. "Okay I give up. I give up." He was pleading for his life thinking Gohan was going to hurt him. "Hey whats that?!" Gohan turned around as the robber ran again. He got into his car and drove off. Gohan turned around a saw him drive off. He ran infront of the car. The robber swerved as a reaction and ran into a bakery shop. The police arrived within minuted.  
Gohan ran back to the rich man. "Are you ok?" The man just nodded in reply still not believing what just happened. Gohan went back to the car. The Ox-King didn't ask any questions and just drove. 


	3. Chapter 3: A littlebig suprise

Chapter 3: A little/big suprise  
  
At Capsule Corp Bulma was feeding Trunks when the phone rang. Bulma answered it. "Yea me here." "Hey Bulma its Krillin. I was wondering if you Trunks and Vegeta where coming to the tournament!" Krillin asked. "Well me and Trunks will come but I don't know about Mr. Macho." "Shut up women!!" Vegeta yelled (He was in the other room and over heard). "Vegeta you have some nerve!!" "Does that mouth of yours have an off button or do you stop on your own?!" "What!!?" Krillin was now holding the phone away from his ear.  
  
Right then Trunks started to cry. "Now look what you did you big lunk-head!!! Come over hear and calm down Trunks!" "Its your job woman!" Bulma face went bright red.  
  
"Ugg... Bulma." Krillin interrupted lightly. Bulma turned to the phone. She had forgotten about Krillin. "One second Krillin." She went to Trunks and helped calm him down.  
  
"Okay I'm back." She returned picking up the phone and holding Trunks. "So you and Trunks are going?" Krillin asked just to make sure. "Yea will meet you guys there around 10:00. Is Gohan entering?" "I'm pretty sure. Yamcha went to go get his pass just a couple of minutes ago." "All right you here that Trunks? Gohans entering the tournament." Trunks smiled and clapped happily. "Well, see you there." "Bye." Bulma replied as she hung up. Then went for a walk with Trunks to relieve the stress.  
  
Gohan and the Ox-King got back to Gohans house. Chi-Chi came out still drying a dish. Gohan hopped out of the car. "Well that didn't take long." She smiled.  
  
"Sorry to go so soon but I gotta get back home Chi-Chi." The Ox-King said. "Goodbye dad." "Bye grandpa." Gohan and Chi-Chi replied. "Goodbye." The Ox-King waved as he went down the road.  
  
Once he was gone in the distance Chi-Chi turned to Gohan. "Gohan when are you going to do your studies?" Gohan turned to her "Ow mom." "Gohan you need to get your studies done. Then you can play." She replied not being as strict as she use to be. Gohan sighed "Okay." Then went inside.   
  
After he was done, which was about an hour, the phone rang. "Hello?" Gohan said picking it up. "Hey what up?" Krillin asked. "Hey Krillin. Its good to here from someone finally." "So did you get the pass for the tournament?" "Yea. Just today actually." "Can you meet us at the front gate around 10:00?" "Sure." "After the tournament where having a party." "Really? Awesome." "Well see ya Gohan." "Bye." Gohan said as they both hung up the phone.  
  
Gohan looked at his pass. "Whoa this is farther than I thought." He thought to himself. Luckily the tournament wasn't for 4 days so he had some time to work out, not like he needed it though. He got on his gi and went outside.  
  
Gohan powered up as a yellow ki went around him. He did allot kicks and punches in the air. He flew around practicing move. He went on the ground ready to do more when Chi-Chi interuptted "Hey Gohan time to eat." He looked toward the house. "Coming." He replied licking his lips.  
  
He sat down the same time Chi-Chi did. He started to eat tremendously. Chi-Chi smiled "Gohan save some for us." She laughed. "Huh? What do you mean "Us" is someone else here." He asked taking a drink of water. "Well... kind of. Gohan. Your gonna have a baby brother soon."  
  
Gohan looked in surprise then sprayed his drink out of his mouth. "I'm what!!??" He said standing up then realized he got his drink all over Chi-Chi. He scratched the back of his head "Ughh.. sorry." She wiped it off quickly. "So what do you think?" Chi-Chi asked. He sat down not knowing what to think. "Its great.. but sudden." He looked down a tad depressed. "Gohan what wrong?" Gohan looked up with sorrowful eyes. "I... just wish.. dad was here." She looked at him feeling sorry Goku wasn't here as well. "I know. It'll be all right though maybe one day he'll decide to come back." She tried to make Gohan feel better.  
  
They sat back and ate the rest of there meals. Then Gohan went to his room and laid on his bed. He just stared at the ceiling studying the designs. "Dad why did you have to go? Especially when your going to be a dad of two." He thought to himself. Then drifted to sleep.  
  
That night Gohan didn't sleep well but he managed. After he had breakfast he put his gi on and hollered to Chi-Chi "I'm going out for a couple of hours I'm gonna visit Dende." Chi-Chi sighed "Okay but be back by 12:30. Gohan flew off at amazing speed and disappeared in the sky. He thought about him going to have a brother. It would be cool to have a young brother and train him. He smiled at the thought. Gohan hoped his mom would let him train his young brother.   
  
Gohan arrived at Dendes. Dende came out of his small house greeting Gohan. "Hey Gohan. Nice to see you." "Hey Dende." He said landing.  
  
"Hello Gohan." "Hi Mr.Popo." Gohan replied waving. "Where's Piccolo?" "He went to train somewhere." Dende replied "Gohan why don't you come in." Mr.Popo offered. "Okay. Thanks." Dende and him sat down to eat. He ate slowly while Gohan consumed a bunch of stuff at the same time. Dende and Mr.Popo looked at him surprise.  
  
"Oh man this is really good Mr.Popo! Thanks!" Gohan commented while stuffing food in his mouth. "Gosh hes just like his father." Gohan looked up at Mr.Popo. "I'll say." Dende added. "You think so?" Gohan asked. He put down his food. "Oh yes. Your father was strong and very honorable, not to mention a huge appetite." Mr.Popo answered. Then Gohan laughed a little. "He had always been there for people and always so gentle yet tough at the same time." Gohan had laid back in his seat looking up at the ceiling as Mr.Popo talked. He saw images in his head of him and Goku hanging out.   
  
"Gohan... Gohan.... yoo hoo." Dende said then Gohan zapped out of his daydream. "Oh sorry. Thanks for the food. Do you mind if I train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? I'll only be in for 30 minutes." Dende nodded. "This way Gohan." Mr.Popo lead the way. Gohan followed him to the chamber. He set a timer for 30 minutes. "Here you go." Mr.Popo opened the door. "Thanks." Gohan nodded and smiled.  
  
Mr.Popo closed the door and Gohans training began. He had a whole week in there, which was only 30 minutes in outside. He looked around thinking of memories. It was hot in there as usual. He stepped out on the open area. He stretched out first doing punches and kicks. After awhile he went Super Saiya-Jin and did the same thing. He went non stop for a long time. Then he took a break and ate. "Well at least I'm not in here for a year." Gohan looked in the refigerator and got out five sandwiches. He thought of the times him and Goku burned the food when they where in there. He continued training going a bit deeper in the Chamber.  
  
After 3 days in there Gohan started to do more intense training. He started to charge up.  
  
Once he reached Super Saiya-Jin 2 stage he relaxed for a moment. Then he powered up again. He used Piccolos split form technique and split in 4. They all stood there silent and in a flash they started fighting on the real Gohan.  
  
Everyone all got there share of punches and kicks. All four went deeper so they wouldn't damage the hut. The weight was excessive and in was extremely hot. Gohan kept on going though.  
  
He was up in the air when a Gohan2 came behind him and elbowed him to the ground (Gohan2 is his copy of himself from the split form technique there all named Gohan2). Gohan caught his balance before he hit. The three Gohan2s powered up a masenko and fire it at Gohan. He blocked it and zoomed out of the smoke.  
  
As soon as he got out a Gohan2 tried to kick him in the side but Gohan blocked it. He punched him in the face. A different Gohan2 came behind him and kicked Gohan in the back. He slid on the ground face first. Then he slowly got up and the two Gohan2s came after him from behind.  
  
Gohan suddenly seemed to disappear, then came closer to them elbowing both of them in the stomach. Another charged in and fought Gohan head to head. The powers clashed together as they fought. Gohan kicked him out of the way followed by a bunch of ki blasts. Another Gohan2 came at his side and fired a ki blast at him. The young saiya-jin was sent flying.  
  
Another came infront of him and punched him in the stomach. Gohan landed on the ground and got right back up. A Gohan2 came behind at amazing speed. He acted like he didn't knowtice then at the last second swung his foot around and back kicked him in the jaw. Another Gohan2 came behind him. He tired to punch Gohan but he seemed to disappear.  
  
The clone was confused then looked to his left and Gohan came flying at him chopping him in the neck. From behind that one Gohan2 came another. He went head to head with him. Gohan punched his opponent then another elbowed him in the back. He went face down and skidded across the open space. Then all the Gohan2s went back into Gohan, to where Gohan was alone once again.  
  
"Oh man Piccolo wasn't kidding about this being intense." He thought to himself. He walked back to the small hut slowly, all beaten up from training.  
  
Gohan got to his bed and collapsed on it. He took a deep sigh as he struggled to get his senzu bean bag open. He swallowed 1 and perked back up. "Gosh all this training sure worked up an appetite." He said to himself.   
  
Gohan went to the kitchen and picked out a whole bunch of food that was over his head. "Well I guess this will do as an appetizer." He quickly ate his food. He got up and stretched, then noticed his stench from working out. "As dad once said the stronger you get the stronger you smell." Gohan said smiling. He hopped in a hot bath and relaxed. 


	4. Chapter 4: Gokus great risk for his son

Chapter 4: Gokus great risk for his son  
  
The next day Gohan made a small compass because he'd be so far out and he couldn't see the hut. He tucked it in his gi pocket.  
  
On the edge of the hut Gohan powered up to SS2 then flew away in the distance. Once Gohan felt the gravity was right he stopped. He did Piccolos split form technique. Again he split into four. They started sparing like crazy.  
  
They fought closer and deeper from the hut. Fighting under that kind of gravity was very intense. Since Gohan was a saiya-jin he enjoyed it.  
  
Gohan flew up high in the air with the three clones behind him. Then he dropped down elbowing one on the head, which pummeled to the ground, then fought the other two head to head. They double punched him in the face. It sent Gohan flying, but as he flew down he powered up a huge ki blast and shot it at them. The blast exploded right in there face. He landed on his back hard.  
  
A Gohan2 suddenly appeared above him with his foot up ready to stomp Gohan in the stomach. Gohan quickly twirled out of the way right as the Gohan2 landed his foot down hard. Gohan balanced himself on one hand and tripped his opponent with his leg, then twirled his foot around and landed it in the Gohan2s stomach. He sensed a power and looked up. As soon as he did a another clone kicked him in the face. He slid on the ground skin burning his back.  
  
As he got up one zoomed at him with a ki blast ready. He acted quickly and seemed to disappear. The clone stopped in his track and looked around for him. He looked to the left then was about to look to the right and saw Gohan right there infront of him. Gohan back fisted him in the face. The Gohan2 covered its face in pain.  
  
A different clone thought Gohan dropped his guard and came behind him. He tried to punch him but unfortunately for him Gohan sensed it and as the clone punched, Gohan did a flip and kicked him in the head. He flew up into the air. He powered up a masenko and was ready to fire it when a Gohan2 came behind him. He kicked Gohan to the ground. He hit hard then his masenko blew up in his face. The Gohan2s went back to Gohan to where Gohan was alone and unconscious.  
  
He woke up about a minute later all beaten and gone back to regular form. "Whew. I gotta cut down on the gravity level." He wipped blood off his mouth and used his torn shirt as a sweat towel. Gohan looked around to see if he could find the hut visually but it was nowhere in sight. He reached for his compass and took it out. It was all in pieces!!  
  
"What! Oh no it must of broken when I was training. Damn." He crushed it even more in his hand. He flew up to see if he could find it in the distance but the gravity was too excessive and he was worn out. He dropped down on his side.  
  
Gohan got up and traveled one way to see if he could figure out which way was back to the hut. He traveled in all directions but it was useless. He dropped down to his knees and hand. "Dad I wish you where here. I should of never traveled out this far without someone else.... Dad I need your help." Gohan mumbled as he collapsed on his stomach.  
  
Meanwhile in the heaven Goku was on a lunch break from the tournament with King Kia. Suddenly Goku sensed Gohan was in pain and was nearly dying. "Gohan!" He yelled.  
  
"Huh what a matter Goku." King Kia asked. "Gohans.... dying." "What? From who?" "He must have been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and lost his way. At least thats what I sense. Damn." Goku then tried to use telepathically. "Gohan. Gohan can you here me? GOHAN?" Goku couldn't get through. Gohan was out cold.  
  
"Darn it." Goku said outloud slamming his fist on the table which broke it. "I can't get through." "G-Goku... I'm.. sorry. I know it hurts but there's nothing you can do." King Kia replied. "There's one way." Goku kinda whispered then looked at King Kia. Then King Kia understood "Goku you know you can't use that." Goku didn't say anything then disappeared. "Goku!!" King Kia shouted but was too late.  
Goku appeared infront of Gohan. He had to get use to the weight for a second. Goku saw that his son was bleeding pretty bad. He laid his hand on Gohan and transported to the hut (He didn't transport him to Dendes because he couldn't go outside of the chamber and since he was well..dead, he couldn't open anything or lift anything except Gohan, don't ask its complicated).  
  
"Gohan what have you gotten yourself into now?" Goku asked lifting up Gohan onto the steps. "Gohan. Gohan wake up." Goku shook Gohan but he was really out. Goku stood up and sighed. "Forgive me Gohan." Then he kicked Gohan hard in the ribs that sent him a few feet which obviously woke him up. Goku transported back to King Kia, as he did Gohan caught a glimpse of Goku.  
  
"Ughh.. Dad?" Gohan didn't hesitate though. He crawled his way to his senzu bean bag. He grabbed it and untied it with his mouth.  
  
The last bean fell out and rolled over into a deep crack. Gohan tried to get it before it went down whith out success. "Damn, this.. just isn't my... day." Then Gohan headed for the chamber door. Behind him he left a trail of blood.  
  
He started to get dizzy but stayed focus. He stood up next to the door holding his badly hurt arm. Gohan was about to open it then lost consciousness and fell against the door breaking it open.  
  
Dende and Mr.Popo heard the crash and came running toward Gohan. Dende saw his friend badly injured. "Gohan! Gohan are you ok?!" "Oh my god." Mr.Popo gasped.  
  
Dende came to Gohan and saw he was out cold. He put his hands over Gohans back and head. There was a gold mystic color around all of them and then it went away as did Gohans wounds. Gohan woke up and stood up slowly. "Gohan what happened?" Dende asked. "I-I don't know... I guess.. I trained so much and went out too far that I couldn't find my way back.  
  
"How did you get back?" Mr.Popo asked. Gohan looked up at them and said "Dad saved me." Mr.Popo and Dende looked at each other then Gohan. "It sounds strange but he was there infront of me. Then went back to King Kia is what I guess with the instant transmission. "Wow you mean you actually saw him." Dende asked surprised "Yea but he had a halo around his head, so he didn't come back to life with the dragonballs or anything.  
  
"In all my years I have lived here I never heard of such a noble risk." Mr.Popo first said to himself. "Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "Well I've heard if someone leaves the heavens without permission from King Yemma and gets caught he or she will be in trouble with him and the 5 rulers. He took that chance to save you. Your father didn't care about what would happen to him he just couldn't see his own son die right infront of him." Gohan eyes widened. "Did he get caught?" "I don't know."  
  
Then Goku talked to them telepathically. "Don't worry I'm fine." "Huh. Dad?" "Gohan don't worry about me." Then King Kia interrupted. "What? Do you know what the penalty is for leaving without permission?!!" "Ughh Sorry I guys I got to go. And Gohan I'm fine so don't worry. Goodbye son." "Dad.." Gohan yelled after but Goku had already lost connection. He then sighed.  
  
There was a moment of silence then Gohan broke it. "Well I better be going thanks for everything Dende. And you too Mr.Popo and sorry about the door." "Its all right Gohan it will only take a little bit to put back together." "Well bye." Gohan floated a bit then he flew in the air. "Bye" Dende and Mr.Popo waved as Gohan flew down off the tower.  
  
As Gohan left a couple of tears came to his eyes. "Dad.. you risked so much for me. You didn't even think twice of what would happen to you if you got caught. I wish you would of come back.. but you keep insisting on staying, just for us. You've always been like that. Today you could of gotten in big trouble but you couldn't see me die. You have always been there for me. Thank you." Gohan relaxed his thought as he flew off into the clouds. 


	5. Chapter 5: Old friends

Chapter 5: Old friends  
  
Meanwhile at Master Rosh's Yamcha finally got the tournament tickets he was striving for. "So Yamcha now all you have to do is remember the tournament." Krillin joked. "Ha Ha very funny Krillin. At least I'm training for it." "Ok then, lets see who can beat who." "Your on." Yamcha and Krillin headed out the door. "Hey wait for us." Oolong and Puar said running after them. They followed them out. "Lets fight in the air since there isn't enough ground. And no ki blast." Krillin explained to Yamcha. "Right." "Can you guys start us off?" Krillin asked. "What do I look like a bell?" Oolong shouted. "Nevermind." Yamcha sighed. The two jumped high in the air. Krillin charged at Yamcha. The two fought head to head changing the direction of the waves. Krillin kicked Yamcha in the face. He flew down a ways then caught his balance. He flew up at Krillin preparing and attack. Yamcha seemed to disappear and came behind Krillin chopping him in the neck. Krillin easily caught his balance. Right behind him was Yamcha who tried to punch him, but he blocked it. Puar and Oolong where cheering both on. Yamcha punched again this time hitting Krillin in the face. Krillin flew backwards toward the house. He jumped from his hands to one side of the house to the other right as Yamcha kicked and hit the Kame house. He headed toward Krillin. He came right to him then Krillin disappeared and reappeared over his head. Yamcha looked up as Krillin elbowed him in the face. He hit the roof with a loud thump. Krillin punched at him but was too late. Yamcha quickly moved his head out of the way making Krillin break some of the roof. He kicked Krillin in the air with both feet. Right then Master Roshi came out. "Hey can't you two keep it down I'm trying to watch TV!!!" Krillin and Yamcha ignored him and kept sparing. Yamcha tried to uppercut him but he was to slow. Krillin went around him. "Whats a matter Yamcha am I too fast." He teased with a smile. Yamcha tried to punch him. He just flew above Yamacha and drop kicked him to the ground. Yamcha landed head first in the sand. Krillin slowly flew down. Yamcha sat up. "So I guess I'm the winner." He laughed. "Yea but we'll see who wins at the tournament. You may be better in the air, but I'm better on the ground." Yamcha replied. "Lets go get something to eat." "I'll come I'm starving." Oolong hopped down with Puar. "Your always hungry." Puar remarked back. "Well I'm a pig and I need to eat." "Thats for sure." Yamcha and Krillin just laughed then they went inside.  
  
Gohan landed at his house. He realized he was early and went in. "Man I'm glad I'm not late." He thought to himself. "Hey mom I'm home." "Hi Gohan." Chi-Chi yelled back in the other room. Gohan changed real quick so she wouldn't see that he was training intensely. He came out and went into the kitchen. Chi-Chi was already in there humming a tune and cooking lunch. "When are we leaving for the tournament with grandpa?" Gohan asked. "Around 8:30." Gohan was still surprised his mom let him enter the tournament. "Here we go." She said putting food on the table. Gohan licked his lips. "After lunch I want you to do your studies." "Ow mom this early?" "Gohan you know you need to do your studies." Chi-Chi replied not getting an attitude (thats a miracle all together.) Gohan just sighed. After lunch he did as he was told. It didn't take as long as he thought. Once he was done he got his tournament pass and put it on his desk. He went outside for a nice walk.  
Gohan went deep in the woods. He passed by creeks and squirrels on his walk. He smiled as they played by. One even followed him and hopped on his shoulder. "Hi." Gohan nodded at the squirrel. He got to the apple tree him and Goku use to get apples from. The squirrel hopped off. Gohan then snatched an apple and ate beside the tree. The squirrel ran off back into the woods. He thought deeply what happened to him earlier that day. After awhile of thinking he realized he needed to get home. He jumped up in the air and soared away. Once he got home he went inside to get a cold drink. As he drank some orange soda Chi-Chi came in the kitchen. "Gohan can you go to the grocery store and get some things for me?" "Sure." She wrote out a list for him. "There and thanks." She said handing the list to him. "Be back soon." Gohan replied as he flew off in the direction of town.   
  
As he flew he read the list. "At least its not too long." He said to himself. "Lets see here... where am I going to get some of these spices? Oh yea Lime's grandfather has them." He was happy he could drop by that town again and flew off in its direction.  
  
When he got there it was a little busier than before since all the people where wished back after he killed Cell. He walked in town and went to the shop. Once he entered he was greeted by Lime's grandfather. "Gohan you came back. Good to see you." "Hi. Its good to see more people around. My mom needs some more groceries." "Let me see." The man put on his glasses as Gohan handed him the list. "Well your in luck we have all the things you need." "Whew at least this time I don't have to wonder around from store to store." Gohan thought to himself as he sighed happily. "Grandpa who are you talking to?" Lime came out asking. That got both there attention. Then Lime saw Gohan. "Gohan your back." "Hey Lime." He replied. She ran over to him. "Thank you... for beating Cell." "What?!! Ho-How did you know?!" He asked surprised. "Who else would. We're not as dumb as the others who think Mr.Satan beat him." The old man told him. "Yea. Mr.Satan takes all the credit that you deserve." Lime shouted with hate not relizing how loud she was and made a mean face. "Oh its ok really." Gohan laughed as a sweat drop went down the side of his face. "These groceries will be ready in about 10 minutes. Lime why don't you show Gohan around." "Sure. Come on Gohan." She replied nearly pulling him out the door. "Thanks for the help." He said to her grandfather as they left. The man nodded in reply. "So Lime how are your parents doing?" Gohan asked as they walked. "Huh? How did you know my parents came back?" "Well.. I... ugg heard on the TV that all the people Cell killed came back." Gohan lied scratching the back of his head. Lime looked at him. "You mean you did that too?" "Is it that obvious?" He slumped down. Lime laughed. "But it wasn't really just me. This guy name Dende helped. He's Earth's guardian and holder of the dragonballs." "Dragonballs?" She asked confused. Gohan got out his from his pocket. "Yea this is one." He handed the four star dragonball to her. She looked amazed as he went on. "When you collect all seven you get any 2 wishes you want." "You get 2!!!! Wow!" She gave it back to Gohan. Then they headed back for the store after a short walk. Lime came in followed by Gohan. "Ah Gohan I just finished getting the stuff for your mom." "Thanks." Gohan smiled as he handed him the money and the old man handed him the bag of groceries. "Come by soon Gohan." "K, see ya." Gohan waved goodbye and headed toward the door "Gohan." The man stopped him. Gohan looked at him "Yea." "I'm sorry.. what happened to your dad." "Thanks." He mumbled looking down, then left. "Poor boy it must be really hard."  
  
Gohan flew home steadily with the bag of groceries. He couldn't stop wondering what would of happen if Cell hadn't tried to self detonate. Goku would still be here and be able to see his new son. He couldn't help but feel bad.  
  
Gohan arrived home and put the bag on the counter. "Thanks Gohan." Chi-Chi said as she helped unload the groceries. "Your welcome." Once everything was unloaded Chi-Chi started dinner. Gohan went to his room and laid on his bed. He got his tournament ticket and skimmed though it. He put it back on the desk and went to the closet to get out his battered gi. He took it out and decided it needed a wash. Once he put it in the washing machine he went back to his room. Gohan laid back on his bed and rested. After a little while Gohan heard the washing machine buzzer. He went back and put his cloths in the dryer. No sooner had he finished that Chi-Chi called him for dinner. There meal was pretty silent. They didn't really talk about much. After dinner Gohan got his gi from the dryer and then watched T.v for a bit with his mom. That night he was up still thinking about all the stuff that had happened to him that day but managed to get some sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6: The tournament

Chapter 6: The tournament  
  
A/N: Its what you've been waiting for. Please review  
The next couple of days went fast. Soon before he knew Gohan knew it the big day had come. He woke up and put on his gi. Then walked in the kitchen and ate breakfast. After awhile Chi-Chi woke up and got dressed. She went to the kitchen and looked out the window to find Gohan outside in his Super Saiya-Jin form flying around practicing his punches and kicks. "Oh dear there he goes again I guess he'll never change." She thought to herself. Chi-Chi made herself breakfast and sat down at the table. Gohan came in about 5 minutes later. "Good morning." He said in a cheerful mood. "Good morning Gohan." Gohan went to get his pass in his room. As soon as Chi-Chi was done the Ox-King drove up. "Hello there." "Hi dad." Chi-Chi smiled. Gohan came in from his room. "Hi grandpa." "Hey Gohan how are you?" "Good." "Come and sit down dad." Chi-Chi invited. "Thanks hon." Ox-King replied. He sat down as Chi-Chi got some tea for him. "So Chi-Chi how's the baby doing?" "Yea mom you haven't said much about it lately." Gohan added. "Its coming along fine but I'm not due till 8 more months." Chi-Chi replied giving tea to Gohan, Ox-King and herself. Ox-King leaned back in his chair. "Ah there will finally be an Ox-Jr. in the family." Ox-King sighed. Gohan and Chi-Chi had sweat drops down the side of thier faces. "Ox-Jr?" Gohan muttered. "Or..." Ox-King unrolled a long list. "Ox-Tiger, Ox-Monkey, Chibi Ox, Ox-Son..." "Now dad those are all wonderful names but I think the best would be... Einstein!" (A/N: I know its from the dub version but I needed more comedy and I'm not exactly a comedian.) Chi-Chi said proudly. Gohan and the Ox-King fell down in disgust. "Chi-Chi thats what we almost named Gohan and it didn't fit." Ox-King argued lightly. Gohan looked at them. "My name was going to be Einstein?!" "Whats wrong with Einstein? Einstein is a great name." Chi-Chi asked. "Well..." Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Ok then what names do you suggest." "Ughh.." Gohan pondered thinking hard. He was about to answer but was cut off by the Ox-King "How about we wait till he's born." "Ok." Chi-Chi replied looking down. Gohan took a deep sigh. He looked at his watch. "Hey its time to go." They all got there stuff and left.  
  
It only took an hour to get to the tournament arena. Once they parked and got to the main gate they saw Krillin and the others. "Hey everybody." Gohan yelled. "Huh?" Krillin turned his head. "Hey Gohan. Whats happenen?" "Nothing much." "Hi Trunks." Gohan waved near him. Trunks was smiling and some what laughing. Chi-Chi and Bulma chatted as well as Ox-King and Master Roshi. "So where do we go from here Krillin?" Gohan asked. "Over there." Krillin pointed out. Gohan looked over to see a big arena behind the actual fighting arena. All of them over heard Bulma telling Chi-Chi that when the baby's born to remove the tail. She told her Trunks was born with one since he was half Saiya-jin, Vegeta removed it. Chi-Chi didn't ask why she already knew the story but Gohan was wondering why. No one else was paying attention. "Well we have to go and get a seat see ya guys later and good luck." Bulma said. Then Bulma, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and the Ox-King headed toward the rest of the fans. "Bye." Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha waved as the headed there own way.  
  
They handed a man at a counter there pass and went through. Once they got in they saw a ton of people. "Woa are these all the competitors?" Yamcha asked. "There sure is allot." Gohan added. The three warriors walked in. They stood in a big line of people waiting to get there number. "It hasn't changed much." Krillin commented. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "Its just like when I was here years ago." After 10 minutes of standing in line they got there numbers. "So what are your numbers?" Gohan asked Krillin and Yamcha. "12" Yamcha replied. "76. How about you?" "116" Gohan answered. "Thats a relief. We won't have to fight till the last rounds." Krillin sighed. Then a loud speaker went on "All right contestants go to your ring to start the fight. There where only 20 rings so not every one went the first time. Gohan looked in the chart and saw he was up. Krillin and Yamcha weren't yet so they went with Gohan. "Yamacha where's ring 15?" Gohan asked. Yamacha looked around "Over there." He pointed "Thanks." They traveled over to the ring and Gohan handed the referee his number. "All right thank you, you may step into the ring." He said politely. Gohans challenger was already in there. "Whats this, I have to fight a kid?" He was normal height for an adult and no too big of muscles but still bigger than average. The ref came up and gave them the rules verbally. Once he was done he stepped out. "Don't worry kid I won't hurt you but just to tell you I think you should forfeit." The challenger laughed. Gohan didn't say anything and stood in his fighting position. "Oh man I'd hate to be that guy right now." Krillin whispered to Yamcha. "I know what you mean." He whispered back. "Lets go." The ref yelled. The challenger charged toward Gohan. He tried to punch him but was obviously too slow. Gohan seemed to disappear and reappear behind him. "WHAT?!" He yelled then Gohan kicked him in the face which sent him flying to the other side of the arena to a brick wall. Everyone looked at the challenger then Gohan with wide eyes except Yamcha and Krillin. "Man I gotta watch my power." Gohan thought to himself. The referee gulped now terrified but the young saiya-jin. "N-Number 116 is the winner." Allot of people clapped for him, some where still in shock. "Way to go Gohan!" Krillin congradulated. "Nice going kid." Yamcha added. Gohan blushed a bit then got his number slip back. As the fights continued they cheered each other on. All three beat all of there opponents with ease. It came to the last 8 competitors. Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha followed there refs of the last fight to a small table. "Please sign your name here." Krillin wrote down his name, then Yamcha, then Gohan. They saw they where the last three on the list. "This way." The ref guided them. They went into a small dome where the other competitors where. The refs placed them on circular platform each about 2 meters from each other. Meanwhile outside on the arena the announcer came out. "Ladies and Gentlemen the tournament is about to begin. There are 8 finalist that have succeeded in all there fights." "Finally. I was wondering when they where going to start." Bulma whispered to Chi-Chi. "Before the big match here is our own Mr. Satan!!!" Mr. Satan came out of an opening pulling 5 vans loaded with weights. "Whooa- can it really be?! Mr. Satan is pulling 5 vans connected together by a chain and they seem to be filled with weights!!!" Gohan and the other contestants could all here the announcer. "Oh brother." Krillin slapped his hand on his forehead. "We may as well order out for chinese." Yamcha and Gohan laughed as all the other contestants looked at them kinda pissed. Once Mr. Satan reached the announcer he stopped. He grabbed the mike and yelled "Who rules?!" Everyone in the crowd started to cheer "Mr. Satan rules, Mr. Satan rules, Mr. Satan rules!!!" "Here we go again." Bulma sighed. "So Mr. Satan how have you been?" The announcer asked getting another mike from his assistant. "Well with everyone knowing I beat Cell and being the worlds martial arts champ its been extremely busy with reporters and fans." Bulma, Ox-King and Master Roshi looked at each other "Uh-oh." Then they looked at Chi-Chi who was starting to get real mad. "By the way Mr. Satan who where those others that fought Cell after you accidently fell out?" "Oh those guys. Well they where just some chumps that thought they could beat Cell but they obviously didn't have a chance. Proably just some martial art fans that wanted to get on T.V. They put up a good fight with Cell but I was the only one who had the brut strength." Chi-Chi was now enraged. Bulma even thought she saw her hair flash yellow. "All right let me at him. He can't talk about Goku and Gohan like that!!!!!!!" She yelled struggling with Ox-King and Master Roshi. "Chi-Chi please control yourself." "Yea hon please lets calm down." "Puar do you have your sleeping potion." Oolong asked. "OOLONG!" Puar yelled. "Hey you've never been around hr when shes made. Even Gokus afraid of her." Back where Gohan and Krillin where Gohan was now getting mad at Mr. Satan. Krillin and Yamcha looked at Gohan thinking he might go SSJ2 any minute. "Ugh Gohan are you gonna be ok?" Yamcha asked. Gohan didn't repond. Once they was certain Gohan wasn't going to go Super Saiya-Jin and hunt Mr. Satan down they faced forward again. Everyone finally got Chi-Chi to settle down. "I hope everyone will enjoy the fight even though I'm not in it." Mr. Satan said and sat near the exit but still had a good view of the arena. "How much longer do we need to stand here." Yamcha asked. "I don't know but it seems we've signed up for a dull interview than a tournament." Krillin replied. "Now ladies and gentlemen its the time you've all been waiting for, here our last 8 competitors." A hole appeared above Gohan and the others and there platforms where raised till they where on the arena. The crowd cheered. Mr. Satan mainly noticed Gohan. "Oh no thats the guy who defeated Cell. I bet he knows I took all the credit. Man I gotta get out of here or he'll do the same thing to me as he did to Cell." Mr. Satan panicked. Then he snuck out when no one was looking. He ran down to his car and drove off ignoring all the red lights. "Man its huge." Gohan thought to himself as he looked among the crowd. "GO GOHAN!!" Chi-Chi and the Ox-King yelled. He then finally noticed where they were in the crowd. "Do your best Krillin." Oolong yelled as well. "Yea Yamcha!" Puar added in on the cheer. "Ok when I call your name come and pick a number." The announcer said as two assistants came up on the arena, one with a box and the other with a chart. "Lets see.. Gohan." Gohan walked over and put his hand in the box. He grabbed the number reading it. "3" The man marked Gohan down as his number and the announcer took the piece of paper. Gohan just went to the side. "Next is.. Krillin." Krillin came forward and picked his number. "8" Again the assistant marked him down and the announcer took the paper. "Next, Yamcha." Yamcha picked a number. "5." They marked him down and took the slip. "Sen" A tall, skinny, but with huge muscles guy walked forward. He picked his number. "Hmm.. 7". They repeated the process. "Komugi" An average height guy with big muscles. He picked his number. "1" "Ishiki." A medium size woman came forward. She had blond hair along with a revealing gi. She picked her number "2." Then looked at Komugi winking. He sort of blushed. Then once she was marked down she walked to them and just stood there with the others leaning against a wall. "Next is Tansho." A guy that looked around 45 but very disciplined came up. He picked his number. "4" Then stood next to Sen looking very serious. "And last Oshi." A big guy with huge muscles came forward. Since there was only one ticket left the assistant read it outloud. "Your number 6" Oshi nodded not saying anything then went to the others. "All right ladies and gentlemen now its time for the first match. Ishiki and Komugi come to the center of the ring all the other competitors please follow Mr. Dreb (the assistant.)" Mr. Dreb went in the back followed by everyone else except Komugi and Ishiki which went to the opposite sides of the arena. "Ok everyone knows the rules so lets get started." The announcer shouted. "Mr. Sa-" He turned his head only to find an empty chair. He looked around confused. "Well ladies and gentlemen I guess Mr. Satan had important matters to attend. I guess we'll let our referee start us off." A ref came out and was singled by a nod by the announcer. "Fight." He yelled. Ishiki suddenly kicked at Komugi but he jumped out of the way. Ishiki did flips with her hands and feet. Komugi was surprised how fast she was. Then the two went head to head sparing as the crowd cheered. Ishiki punched him in the gut sending him to the edge. He quickly got up realizing she was tough and not unharmful so he didn't have to worry about hitting a girl. Komugi punched at her, which missed, then swung around kicking her in the side. She fell flat on the ground and got up slowly. "Wow your good." She said still with a smile. "Thank you your aren't bad yourself." Komugi replied. She looked at him with a smirk. "Super Rapid Kick." She yelled and did a long bicycle kick at amazing speed toward Komugi. He quickly ducked as Ishiki went over him. She lost control and went off the side. "Ohh shhhiiiittttt." She hit the ground with a thud. "Komugi is the winner!!" The ref yelled. The crowd cheered for him. Komugi went in the back where the others where while Ishiki sat down in a chair near the ring where all the losers could watch the rest of the fight. Next we have Gohan and Tansho." Gohan and the disciplined old guy went on the arena. Chi-Chi and the others where cheering already. "Match 2 begin." The ref yelled. As soon as Tansho heard that he charged at Gohan trying to kick him. Gohan jumped up in the air and Tansho followed with aggressiveness. "My my ladies and gentlemen Tansho is charging at Gohan with everything. He's definitly not being easy on his young opponent." Tansho went above Gohan then dropped down trying to elbow him on the head. Gohan suddenly disappeared right before Tansho dropped his elbow on him. Tansho looked around confused. The announcer and crowd looked around to. Then Tansho turned around looking in front of him and right there on the arena was Gohan. His jaw dropped in amazement. "Ladies and gentlemen Gohan seems to be extremely fast. What surprises does he have for Tansho?" "Hmm you are better that I expected." Tansho said cracking his knuckles then charged an attack on Gohan. Obviously Gohan dodged every punch and kick. Once he got close to the ring he jumped up. Again Tansho followed. "Man he just doesn't quit." Gohan thought to himself as he did a flip in the air with Tansho missing his kick at him. Gohan landed on the edge of the arena and as soon as Tansho came down he charged at Gohan. Gohan acted like he didn't knowtist then at the last second back kicked Tansho out of the ring and to the wall right where Mr. Satan was sitting before. (Too bad he ran off ^_^) Everyone stared in silence. "G-Gohan is t-the w-winner." The ref announced. The crowd stood in aw for a second then started to cheer for him. Chi-Chi and the others where cheering the loudest. Tansho got up holding his head from a bruise. "Nice fight." Gohan said. Tansho nodded not wanting to pick on Gohan. "Oh yes your a very good fighter." Then Tansho sat next to Ishiki and Gohan went in the back. "Hey good job." Krillin congratulated him. "Thanks. But its hard to not hurt them. It seems like the lightest punch sends them flying." Gohan replied. "Your half Saia-Jin what do you expect?" Krillin joked around as Gohan laughed. "Our next match will be Yamcha and Oshi." Yamcha and Oshi came out and set themselves. Once the ref saw they where both ready he yelled "Match 3 begin!" The two contestants went head to head. Oshi was struggling to punch Yamcha since Yamcha was so good. Yamcha landed a punch on him which sent Oshi a few feet. "Ladies and Gentleman Yamcha seems to have the upperhand so far." The announce concluded. Oshi got up in the air. Yamcha followed. He let his guard down for a second then Oshi hit him on the head. Yamcha fell but landed on his feet followed by Oshi. He stretched his neck and prosumed his fighting stance. "Com'on what are you waiting for?" "What!? I hammerfisted you right on the head and your still standing!" Yamcha just smiled. Oshi tried attacking him head on again. He just kept on blocking. Oshi kicked at Yamcha, which Yamcha got out of the way, and Oshi lost his balance. He nearly fell off the side. But finally got his balance back and looked at Yamcha with a mean face. "All right thats it!" He yelled. Yamcha looked at him. Oshi flexed his muscles raising his ki. Then he charged at Yamcha hitting him in the chest which barley moved him and continued punching him. "Ladies and gentlemen Oshi is giving Yamcha a sever beating. How long can he take it." The announcer shouted in his mike. Once Yamcha got near the edge he flipped over Oshi and kicked him in the back sending him out of the ring. Everyone looked surprised. "Yamcha is the winner." The ref yelled. Oshi was on the ground trying to get up but was hurt. He did managed to get up and sit down as Yamcha went in the back. "Good job Yamcha." Gohan said. "Thanks." "Next is Sen and Krillin." Krillin and Sen came out a stood on opposite sides of the ring. "Match 4 Begin!!" The ref yelled. Both charged at each other. Sen punched repeatedly at Krillin but Krillin blocked them with ease. After awhile Sen started to get frustrated. Krillin had a smirk on his face. Sen separated from Krillin. He glared at him and walked back toward his opponent. "This seems to be an equal fight. Neither is out of breath." The announcer shouted. Krillin obviously heard this and thought why not show the announcer wrong. Krillin seemed to disappear and reappear infront of Sen uppercutting and kicking Sen. Sen stepped back gasping for air. "Well.." The announcer muttered fixing his sunglasses. "I guess I was mistaken. But the fight is still on." Sen was still suffering from the blow. "I'll... g-get you..huff" He stood up and jumped up in the air. Krillin just stood where he was. Sen suddenly charged at Krillin from the air. He kicked at him then as he came toward him he vanished and reappeared behind Krillin. This caught Krillin off guard, then Sen kneed him in the back sending Krillin a couple feet. He was relived he got Krillin down. Everyone looked at the competitors wide-eyed. Sen looked at the announcer. "Oh right. One.. Two.. Th-" Krillin suddenly hopped up ready to go. Sens jaw dropped. "B-but I.. I mean I.." Krillin faced him. "That was a good shot you really caught me off guard." He stretched out a bit. "Lets go." He charged at Sen. "I give up! Just don't hurt me please." Sen yelled. Krillin had stopped and fell down in disgust. "Sen has given up. Krillin is the winner!!!" Sen went in the back got his stuff plus his award money and left. Krillin went to the back. He saw Gohan and Yamcha munching down on food. "Goid joup Kuirin." Gohan tried to talk with his mouth full of food. Krillin tried to keep a straight face. "Well I guess Its like they say like father like son." Gohan gulped down. "I can still remember when Goku and I where at our first tournament. Every time someone else was fighting he was most of the time eating." "The poor cooks worked harder than they had in years." Yamcha added. Gohan laughed them. "Well be right back after a 5 minute break." The announcer said walking to the back. Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha talked for the rest of the time.  
  
5 minutes later the announcer came back on. "Where back after the 5 minute break, so lets get started. Gohan and Komugi please enter the ring. The two competitors came out and stood on the opposite ends of the arena. "Match 5 Begin!!" The ref shouted. Komugi charged toward Gohan. Since Gohan just ate he decided to beat Komugi right away instead of dodging and jumping up and down allot. Komugi kicked at Gohan with a massive flying kick. Gohan suddenly moved out of the way and kicked Komugi out of the ring. Everyone couldn't believing there eyes, except Chi-Chi and the others and Krillin and Yamcha. "Thats gotta be a record." The ref thought to himself. "G-G-Gohan i-is the w-winner." "Ladies and gentleman Gohan has beaten Komugi within 5 seconds." The announcer yelled still not believing what happened. Then the crowd cheered tremendously. Komugi slowly got up and walked over sitting next to Ishiki baffled on what went wrong. Gohan went in the back. "Our next match is Krillin Vs Yamcha. Competitors please enter the ring." "Good luck to both of you." Gohan smiled "Thanks." They replied. They got themselves set up. 


	7. Chapter 7: Things get interesting

Chapter 7: Things get interesting  
  
"Match 6 Begin!!" Krillin and Yamcha seemed to disappear then about 2 seconds later reappeared in the middle fighting each other. Krillin suddenly tried to trip Yamcha but it wasn't that easy. Yamcha jumped up and attempted to stomp Krillin in the stomach. Krillin looked like he got hit but then vanished kicking Yamcha from behind which sent him a few feet. "This seems to be a very heated up match so far. They are moving at incredible speed!" The announcer shouted. Yamcha and Krillin continued there fight. There ki together was past 500,000. They had to sustain a little becuase of the crowd. They stood at opposite ends of the arena. Krillin started to power up as did Yamcha. Suddenly both shot ki blast at each other. Both putting more and more power. Yamcha put all of his force in it all at once which Krillin wasn't expecting, and so Krillin ducked as the energy beam went past him destroying a wall. "Amazing Yamcha and Krillin had done some sort of blast at each other!" Yamcha jumped in the air and threw 5 more small ki blast down where Krillin was. Krillin had gotten away unseen by Yamcha. "I hope this won't be too much for Gohan." Chi-Chi worried. Everyone around her sighed."Oh good grief." Oolong muttered. "Chi-Chi don't worry about it. Gohan was up way worse than this when he fought Cell." Master Roshi replied. "I know.." She kept on worrying though like she always did. Krillin came out of the smoke toward Yamcha hitting him in the stomach. As Yamcha fell he managed to knee Krillin in the ribs which sent him falling as well. They both caught there balance and landed on the ground. The smoke settled on the arena so now they could see perfectly. "This match is really getting tense but how long can it last?" Both where out of breath. Krillin thought of doing the solar flare but didn't want any bystanders getting blinded even if it was for a couple seconds. Yamcha charged at Krillin full speed. They rapidly shared punches and kicks. Krillin then jumped up and Yamcha followed. Krillin looked behind his shoulder and dropped down ready to hammer fist Yamcha. He blocked his head with both arms the Krillin came in front of him quickly and kicked Yamcha in the stomach. It sent Yamcha barely out of the ring. "Krillin is the winner!" "Wow after a long tense battle Krillin finally over powered Yamcha. Now its time for the main event. The championship to see who is the strongest in the world... other than Mr.Satan." "UGHH!!" Bulma stressed getting tiered of that. Trunks had a mean face. "MATCH 7 BEGIN!!" The ref yelled then the two powered up. And in an instant they where gone. Gohan and Krillin where fighting to fast for the normal human eye to follow. "W-Where did they go?" The announcer asked. "Up there." Someone yelled. Everyone looked up to see Gohan and Krillin fighting. Krillin got kicked down by Gohan. As he was hurtling toward the ground he caught his balance and powered up. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Krillin shouted as he released the beam toward Gohan. Gohan just stood there. Then the beam crashed into him. Everyone gasped even Krillin a little. As the dust clear all eyes where fixed on that one spot. There Gohan was standing there not even powered up or cloths ripped, he was totally unharmed. The announcers eyes widened. "It seems we have very good contestants. I wonder how strong they really are?" Krillin flew up to Gohan attempting to kick him in the back. Gohan had moved out of the way to fast for him. Krillin then punched and kicked at Gohan. He easily deverted all the attack then charged up a ki blast and threw it to Krillin. He suddenly blocked it but it still sent him a couple feet. There powered was so big it was making huge wind waves. Everyone's hair was blowing in the wind. Gohan flew toward Krillin trying to kick him in the stomach. At the last second vanished and came behind Gohan hitting him in the back with his elbow. Gohan was sent straight down. Then before he hit he went back up which made a ton of dust. Krillin was waiting for Gohan and as soon as he saw him shouted "Solar flare." Since everyone was covering there eyes because of the dust they weren't affected but Gohan was. Once Krillin did the solar flare he punched Gohan in the face which felt like steel. Gohan barley moved. Gohan continued to spar even though he was temporarily blinded. The dust had cleared down below. Gohan dropped down followed by Krillin. Gohan was now able to see. He charged back swiping at Gohan. Gohan was so fast blocking it seemed like Krillin never made contact with anything. "Ladies and Gentlemen this match is sure heating up. But it seems to be fair between the two." "You've been practicing haven't you?" Gohan asked. "Yea. Some what." Suddenly without warning the two collided again. This time Krillin was taking some punches himself. Gohan did a backflip kicking Krillin in the chin nearly knocking him out of the arena. Gohan charged at Krillin. Krillin jumped up avoiding Gohans attack and tried to stomp on him. Gohan vanished at the last second. Everyone looked around "Where did he go." Even Krillin didn't know where he was. He looked behind him and there he was. Gohan punched Krillin lightly but it still sent him out of the ring on his back. "GOHAN IS THE NEW CHAMPION!!!!!!" The announcer yelled. Everyone was cheering especially Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Master Roshi, and Bulma. Trunks was waving up his arm happily. "Yea Trunks Gohan won. Yeah, Yeah" Bulma cheered with him. Krillin sat up "Hey good job." "Thanks. You did pretty good yourself Krillin." He congratulated back as he helped Krillin up. The crowd rushed to the arena cheering him on. Yamcha came up on stage with the two. "Good job Gohan. Man I've never seen anything like that in a tournament." Gohan smiled and blushed a little. He smiled to the crowd happily. Gohan was looking amongst the crowd for Chi-Chi when he saw someone that made his heart stop. There near the exit was... Goku!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Goku's message

Chapter 8: Goku's message  
Goku had a halo over his head and you could partly see through him. He was near the exit with a thumbs up to Gohan, his eyes filled with pride. Then he went around the corner. Gohan jumped over the crowd and flew to the exit. "Gohan where are you going." Krillin yelled. "Come back." Yamcha added. Gohan ignored them. He turned around the corner still hovering above the ground but nothing there. He stopped in his tracks as the wind blew in his face. He looked around... but still nothing. He turned around walking back with his head low. As he was walking back a gust made him turn his head to a bench. There was a note. Gohan unraveled it and read it to himself. "Good job son I'm so proud of you. Don't be sad I'm gone because really I'm not, I'm in the hearts and memories of all of you. I know this because I've been looking down on you. Well meet again someday in heaven but until we do don't live a life of sorrow because I'm gone. There's a lot of stuff to go and do out there Gohan. But I am always going to be by your side. Goodbye son." Gohan sat on the bench as he had flash backs of all his father has done. From the time with Radditz to the time when Goku stood up against Freeza, to when they relax before the Cell games, and even against Cell he still had a smile on his face and made everyone laugh. Gohan knew he would miss his father but now he wouldn't go on with too much in pity because he still had memories and Goku watching over him. A tear came to Gohans eye. He looked down to put the note in his pocket but it was gone! He looked up to see an image of his father before him disappear. Gohan stood in silence for a moment. Then he wiped off his tears and walked back toward the stadium never forgetting that note word by word as long as he lived. He never told anybody else about that time. He jumped over the crowd back on the arena near. Krillin and Yamcha. "Hey where did you go?" Krillin asked. "No where." Gohan replied.  
All the last four contestants stood on the arena awaiting there prize. The announcer came on the ring. "4th place and 1 million zeni goes to Komugi!" The crowd cheered as Komugi got his trophy and money. "3rd place and 2 million zeni goes to Yamcha." Again the crowd cheered as Yamcha got his trophy and money. "2nd place and 5 million zeni goes to Krillin." The crowd cheered as Krillin got his trophy and money. "And 1st place with 10 million zeni goes to Gohan!!" The crowd went wild as they cheered him on. Gohan smiled and blushed a bit as he received the award.  
  
After the awards where set out Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin and the others where meeting up. "Gohan, you won! You won!" Chi-Chi yelled hugging him nearly cutting off his air supply. She let go and was so excited. "Good job you guys." Bulma said. "Thanks." The three replied smiling cheerfully. Trunks was waving his arms talking baby talk. Gohan sort of laughed saying "And thank you to Trunks." As he let Trunks shake his finger. "Gohan want happened when you left?" Bulma asked. "Oh nothing I saw someone I hadn't seen in awhile." Gohan replied Bulma was about to ask who but was cut off by Master Roshi. "Well since you guys won I'm taking everyone out to dinner." "Are you sure you want to do that with Gohans appetite?" Yamcha asked. "Yea remember our first tournament when you said the exact same thing?" Krillin added. Everyone laugh as they headed toward a nice restaurant. As they where walking a big gust went through nearly knocking Gohans trophy out of his hand. No one noticed because they where carrying something themselves. Gohan looked at it to make sure it was all right and on the side it said "To the best son." Gohan looked up at the clouds and muttered to himself. "Dad." What Gohan?" Krillin asked. "Oh nothing." He replied scratching the back of his head. It was Gokus goodbye gift to Gohan.... along with something else. "So Chi-Chi when's the baby due?" Bulma asked. "B-Baby?" Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi said never hearing it before. "Yes, its going to be a boy, though its not due for another 8 months." Chi-Chi replied. There mouths dropped. "You mean Gokus going to have another son that he w-" Yamcha was shut up buy Krillin as he knocked him in the head. "Don't rub it in Yamcha." He whispered. Gohan laughed a bit. "So whats his name going to be?" Master Roshi asked. As soon as he asked that Ox-King looked down. "We don't know yet." Chi-Chi replied bluntly. "I offered the best names I could think of." The Ox-King muttered. "Well that explains it." Yamcha joked. Everyone laughed except Ox-King, as they strolled down the sidewalk.  
  
They all had a great time eating and talking. Gohans appetite was big so he ordered allot. It reminded everyone of Goku... again. During there meal they shared stories and jokes. Once they where all done. Master Roshi got the bill. Gohan saw it and knew most was from him and paid his part. Master Roshi thanked him. Then they all went to the Kame house to celebrate. They all had a great time with cake, swimming, and more jokes.  
  
Everyone spent the night there. Gohan was laying in his sleeping bag looking up at the stars through a large window. Krillin was about 4 feet away. "Hey." Krillin whispered. Gohan had just noticed he wasn't the only one awake. "Whats up?" "I'm just thinking." "About what?" "Just today." "Oh... Heh. One thing I'll never forget is that stupid guy Mr.Satan. I mean who does he think he is? Its amazing that everyone believed he beat Cell even though it was you." Gohan had to laugh. He could remember how foolish Mr. Satan was. And he would have never guess that he'd fall in love with his daughter later. "Oh well, maybe it'll be for the best later on. Much weirder things have happened on this planet." "You can say that again." "Hey Gohan." "Yea" Gohan finally turned his head toward Krillin. "Remember that time we where on namek and we saw Freeza for the first time up on that hill." "Oh yea. I'll never forget that. Thats the time we first met Dende." Gohan smiled. "We where spying on them as Freeza ordered his men to do his dirty work. Then you got so enraged and knocked the crap out of Dadoria." Gohan laughed a bit more trying not to wake the others. "Then we fled with Dende with him right on our tail. As we where flying you spun around and did a solar flare right in front of him. Man that was a close one." "And was he mad. I'm glad he didn't find us." "It seems like forever ago. Thought its only been about 4 years." The two Warriors shared memories throughout the night of there journeys together eventually going to sleep. The next morning Gohan woke up to the sound of seagulls in the air. Krillin did as well. "Is it morning already." Krillin wiped his eyes. "Yea. Talk about your free alarm clock." Gohan yawned. "Yea, really." The two got dressed and went downstairs. Master Roshi and Bulma where already up. " Hey Bulma. Hey Master Roshi." The two greeted them. "Hi Gohan, Krillin." Bulma said taking a sip of her coffee with Trunks walking around. "Good morning." Master Roshi said. They both sat down. Trunks walked over to Gohan. "Hey Trunks." Gohan picked him up. Trunks was laughing and having fun. "Trunks really seems to like you Gohan. You might as well get use to it since your gonna be a big brother soon." "You think?" "Oh yea though it doesn't seem like you have to get use to anything you seem good with babies." Gohan smiled. After breakfast they all left. "Well see ya Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Master Roshi." Gohan waved goodbye. Then Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Ox-King went there own separate ways waving back. Ox-King let Gohan and Chi-Chi off. "Well I got to go goodbye." "Bye." Chi-Chi and Gohan said. Then they went inside. Gohan put up his trophy on a shelve. His fathers inscription was still on it. The next morning Gohan decided to fly up to Dendes to visit Piccolo. He put on his gi and yelled "I'll be back in a little while mom." "Ok" She yelled back. Then he charged up to SS2 and flew off at amazing speed.  
  
Gohan was there in a matter of minutes. He landed as he turned back to normal Super Saiya-Jin. Piccolo had been right near with Dende. "Gohan, its good to see you." Piccolo greeted him. "Hey Piccolo." Gohan greeted as he came over to them. "Hey Dende." "Hi Gohan." Dende replied cheerfully. "Hey Piccolo how come you weren't at the tournament?" Gohan asked. "I didn't feel like going that much. People would probably stare at me since I'm a namek. I saw you made 1st place congratulations." Piccolo replied. "Thanks. It was nothing." Gohan scratched the back of his head. "One reason I came was because.. well I'm going to have a baby brother soon! I didn't want you to get all surprised" Piccolo and Dendes jaws dropped. "G-Gokus going to have another son! When is he expected?" "Not for 8 months." Gohan told them. "Wow! Another son, that he isn't going to get to see." Piccolo muttered to himself no one else heard though. "Congratulations Gohan." Dende smiled. Gohan spent a half hour there talking with them then realized it was getting late. "Well see ya soon bye." "Bye Gohan." Then Gohan left and went back home.  
  
The next 8 month Gohan spent his money to support the family and some for social pleasure. He had bought tons of training stuff and a computer with internet access that he found fun. Chi-Chi ate allot since she was going to have a baby. One Afternoon the Ox-King was over visiting. "So Chi-Chi how is stuff." Ox-King asked as him and Gohan where getting ready for lunch and Chi-Chi was cooking. "Fine dad. Gohan had won enough money to support us for a long time." Chi-Chi replied as Gohan smiled proudly. "Oh I bet 10 million zeni can help allot." Ox-King said as he sat back in his chair. The three sat down for lunch. Near the end Chi-Chi went to the refrigerator to get desert when she nearly collapsed spilling some food on the floor. "Mom what wrong?" Gohan asked panicly helping his mother up as Ox-King supported her. "I'm having the baby!" She gasped. "What!?" They both yelled nearly dropping her. "We need... to go to.. the hospital." Chi-Chi was breathing deeply a bit. The Ox-King ran outside to start the car as Gohan helped his mom to it. Then they all hurried off. Before they knew it Gohan and Ox-King where in the hospital pacing back and forth nearly bumping into each other many times. "I don't think I'll ever get use to this." Ox-King muttered to himself. Then a doctor came in the waiting room. "Mr. Ox-King?" "Yes right here. Is anything wrong? How's Chi-Chi? Is the baby ok? For the love of Kami say something!!" He asked panicked. "Everything's fine you can see the baby now." The doctor reassured him calmly. Gohan and Ox-King followed the doctor to a room. "Right in there." They both went in. Chi-Chi had a small baby in her arms. "Dad, Gohan come in." She told them in a soft voice. "Gohan do you want to meet your new baby brother?" She asked. Gohan gulped down and came closer to the infant. Chi-Chi handed him the baby. "So its a boy?" Gohan asked. Chi-Chi nodded. Gohan noticed his tail. "Mom did I have a tail when I was born?" She nodded. "But we need to take it off later." "Why?" "Its ug... unhealthy." "Oh." "Hey there little guy I'm your grandpa. Goochy Goochy goo." Ox-King said trying to tickle the baby. The infant looked back at him not amused. "I'm not sure he likes that baby talk." Gohan laughed lightly. "Oh well I was never really good with babies." Gohan held his baby brother in his arms. "So whats his name going to be." Gohan asked. "I don't know. Why don't you pick." She replied. Gohan thought hard. First he came up with Goku Jr. but realized that would remind them too much of Goku. Then he blurted out. "How about Goten." As soon as he mentioned that his brother made a happy face and moved his arms around. "Thats a great name. And he seems to like it." Chi-Chi replied happily. "Goten. It fits him nicely." Ox-King added. "Goten." Gohan muttered to himself as Goten grabbed Gohans finger and swung it up and down. Gohan and the others had to smile. In the room you could see an image of Goku next to Gohan looking at his new son, Goten.  
  
Once they took Goten home everyone came to visit to see him, including Bulma and her parents, Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi. "My you can defiantly see the family resemblance." Bulma said. "Oh isn't he so cute?" Mrs. Briefs added. "So what did you name him?" Krillin asked Gohan. "His names Goten." Gohan replied cheerfully feeling pround he picked it. "You better watch out for him Gohan. If hes life Trunks he'll be into everything." Yamcha said as him, Krillin, and Gohan laughed. Trunks walked over to Goten. They looked at each other meeting for the first time. Goten wiggled around as he laughed babyishly. Trunks laughed a bit two knowing he made a new friend. "Oh my you better watch those two there going to be double trouble." Master Roshi told Bulma and Chi-Chi. "You can say that again." Bulma replied having no idea what the future held with them. "He looks so much like Goku." commented remembering photos of Goku when he was young. "Well I guess thats how it is. When Gohan was young Goku commented that Gohan had looked just like him." Chi-Chi sighed. Gohan smiled then looked back at Goten. Now he had no more pity over his fathers death and was happy knowing Goku was in all of there hearts. Everyone celebrated the new birth in the family. They talked throughout the night with stories, memories, and laughs. When it got late everyone said good night and left getting back to there home. And Goten spent the first night in his.  
  
The End  
By: The masked Otaku 


	9. Updates

There have been some updates...... please review 


	10. Check out my other fics!

Please check out my other fanfics as well ^-^. 


End file.
